The Importance of a Second
by Joy-girl
Summary: What if by chance one second of your life was different? How much change would it bring to yours and other peoples lives? This is a story of what is, and what could have been. SasuSaku In Character FINISHED!
1. One Second

What if by chance one second of your life was different? How much change would it bring to yours and other peoples lives? SasuSaku IC 5 years after Sasuke left

(Idea from movie "Sliding Doors")

**(IMPORTANT)-----I know that some of you skip over the italics, DON'T! The italics are VERY important; in fact, it's a major part of the story. So please don't skip over it. If I knew another way to do it, they wouldn't be italicized, sorry-----**

**The Importance of a Second**  
**-Part 1; One Second-**

Bright green eyes slowly blinked open to let the rest of the world in. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled her pink sheets closer, tucking them tightly under her chin. Her eyes closed momentarily thinking about her previous dream that was still fresh in her memory. It was Sasuke-kun again - a big shock there. Granted, it had been a good five years since he had left the village and she was found lying on the bench the next morning. She was stronger now, more independent, and really, though she wasn't over him, she wasn't nearly as devastated as she used to me. She had moved on with her life and moved up in the ninja world, but he was still in her dreams.

Sakura cracked her eyes open again and let a toe creep out from under her blankets. No! Her toe was quickly hidden under the safety of her warm blankets again. "I'm cozy." She mumbled the excuse to herself.

"Sakura?" She heard her mother's voice from downstairs. The sound of a door slam and the slight shaking of the house caused Sakura's eyes to open all the way. "I hope your still not here. Didn't you say you had somewhere to go?" As though her mother could see, Sakura nodded her head slowly and shifted her body so she could make out the green glowing numbers on her clock.

7:55

"CRAP!" Full awake now, Sakura threw back her bed covers not even noticing when her warm feet touched the cold floor. She ripped off her pink matching pajamas and threw on her usual ninja outfit – a red sleeveless shirt, and a short black skirt. A curse flew from her mouth as she began buckling up her boots. "Not enough time!" She cringed again, looking at the clock.

7:57

She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to acknowledge her mother. Fluffing her hair she again began to curse her comfy bed. She was running franticly towards Tsunade's office. It was made clear to her that the doors would shut to the meeting at exactly 8:00 and not a second later. This was a very important meeting that all ninja asked to come should _not _miss.

Still fluffing her hair, Sakura bounded through the door to the Hokage's building praying fervently she wasn't late. In an instant, she saw a child running in the same opposite direction – she was going to hit! No time!

At the last second, Sakura dodged the child racing past. She turned another corner just in time to wave and yell at the officers closing the door. They glanced at each other, but shrugged and let it open enough just for Sakura to squeeze through.

**

* * *

**

_Still fluffing her hair, Sakura bounded through the door to the Hokage's building praying fervently she wasn't late. In an instant, she saw a child running in the same opposite direction – she was going to hit! No time!_

_BANG! _

_Both child and teenager hit each other. Sakura growled with frustration. She picked herself off the floor ignoring the pain in her stomach where the kid had head-butted her. Racing passed the crying child; she raced around the corner and finally skidded to a halt. Nose crunched up, she stared at her watch 8:00. _How close was she_? She had to wonder. If she only hadn't bumped into the kid… she sighed deeply again – somehow wondering if this was only one of many in the day. _

"_Tsunade is going to be so mad at me." She groaned. She stared at the door, contemplating barging in –but no, that thought was quickly diminished. Tsunade would kill her even more if she did that. So, with head lowered in defeat, Sakura slowly trudged out of the building to wallow in her misery of the pain she will endure in just a few hours. _

**

* * *

**

"So good of you to join us, Sakura." Tsunade's annoyed stare penetrated the darkness of the room. Sakura blushed from shame and scanned the room quickly. It was a dimly lit room, moat likely to indicate the seriousness of this meeting. Many of the original rookies were there, including Naruto and Kakashi, with whom she quickly took her place beside. Naruto, now older and slightly more mature, while still retaining what makes him Naruto, smirked over in her direction before returning his attention to the Hokage. Currently she was looking around the room, scrutinizing all the attendees, pausing to make sure she had their full and undivided attention.

"I'll make this brief because I know many of you are anxious to know why I called this meeting." She paused again, almost challenging someone to oppose her. No one did. "There's been a rumor going around that the Akatsuki have been seen around the Konoha boarders and neighboring villages." Again she paused, waiting for a reaction. Some were surprised, others not so. "This rumor is true. There have been various Akatsuki members sited, one namely, Itachi." She noticed three specific individuals sit up straighter in their seat. "This also means that Sasuke may be close by, but we want to get him before a major fight breaks out. Hence I called you all here. I need three teams: one to get Sasuke, another to scout out more information and lastly, one to stay and be ready for a fight." A hand to her right raised high. She was not surprised when he didn't even wait to be called on.

"I want to find Sasuke." Naruto stared at her, his eyes firm and full of determination. On the other side of the blonde, Sakura nodded her agreement, her green eyes brighter than they had been in a while. Tsunade sighed heavily.

"Honestly, I had already figured you'd be going whether I assigned you or not, so I thought it easier to put you on that team and save the hassle. However," her voice was stern. "You must not get close to the Akatsuki. Now," Her attention returned to the rest of the room. "Here are the teams thus far: Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and TenTen are going scouting. Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba are going to search for Sasuke. Everyone else stays here and his on careful guard for anything or anyone suspicious. This meeting stays here. No one else is to hear of this, even if they missed it. Are we understood?" There were nods all over the room. "Good, now dismissed."

**

* * *

**

_Sakura bit her lip, her gaze lingering on the distant building she was supposed to be in. She took out her bag of chips she had bought and ripped it open. Before she popped one in her mouth, she paused to admire her favorite spot. It was a nice area and her favorite place, especially since it was Sakura seasons and all the Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. All around her were pink cherry blossoms that would dance around her figure when the wind whispered to her. Also surrounded by the cherry blossoms was a sparkling blue lake, a place team 7 had often used to train in. _

_Ah, team 7, that brought back memories. Sakura's face lit up when she remembered Naruto trying to walk on water with his chakra, and all it took was one fish to distract him and he was soaking wet, sitting chest high in the water. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Naruto really hadn't changed much. He was still as clumsy as ever, but not quite as clueless. Sometimes she wondered if he did stupid things now just to get attention. _

_Sakura slightly nibbled on the chip in her hand. A good bag of chips always made her feel better. Wait –_

_There was a noise! Sakura stood up, a hand going for the pouch wrapped around her thigh. Swiftly, she turned, her kunai ready. At that moment, her eyes widened and her bag of chips and kunai fell to the ground, forgotten._

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

**

* * *

**

It was a nice area and Sakura's favorite place, especially since it was Sakura seasons and all the Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. All around the two friends were pink cherry blossoms that would dance around their figures when the wind whispered to them. Also surrounded by the cherry blossoms was a sparkling blue lake, a place team 7 had often used to train in.

"Do you remember, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, grinning at her as they both plopped down onto the grass at the edge of the lake. "This is were we learned how to walk on water!"

"Or fall in." Sakura smirked at Naruto, her green eyes half lidded with amusement.

"Hey!" Naruto folded his arms. "I learned how to do it!"

"Eventually."

Silence again. Sakura's face fell and she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs to hold them up. Naruto watched her earnestly, worried about how she was handling the information just given to them a few short minutes ago. Sakura acknowledged his stare with a small reassuring smile, then returned to her broading state. Naruto sighed in response and turned his attention towards the lake. "What do you think?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"This is our chance." Her eyebrows lowered, eyes showing determination Naruto hadn't seen in years. "We're gong to keep out promise and we will bring him back together."

A grin spread upon Naruto's face, her determination blending with his own. "Yea!" He nodded his agreement then jumped up to his feet. He held out his hand to Sakura. "Let's go pack and get ready!"

Sakura readily accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet without difficulty. As they began to walk off to their respective houses, Sakura paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder as Naruto began disappearing into the distance. She turned to scan the area, her green eyes soaking in every detail. Sakura's eyes narrowed, feeling as though she was missing something, something important. Her eyes stopped to stare at one tree. There was something… She took at step towards it.

"Sakura-chan! Are you coming?" Naruto's voice called out.

Sakura turned back quickly to answer, "In a minute!" She turned back to stare at the tree, but the feeling was gone. Confused, Sakura sighed heavily and decided to let it go and with one last glance left the grove behind to chase after Naruto.

**

* * *

**

"_Sasuke-kun?" She asked again. She took a step foreword, a hand out to confirm his presence. _

"_Don't come any closer." He warned her. She did stop, waiting to hear more from him. "I didn't come here to return to Konoha."_

_She knew that, she should have at least, but she still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. There was a moment of silence between them and Sakura took that time to study this older Sasuke. He was taller for sure, now towering over her. He wore black pants with the usual ninja sandals. His shirt was also black and tighter fitting. Though she couldn't see the back, she assumed the Uchiha symbol stood out on his back. His black hair was tamer, long enough to stop defying gravity and fall downward, but not quite touching his shoulders. His face and body was the same, only older looking – and more defined, Sakura noticed. She also noticed stress lines around his eyes as though he hadn't slept in quite a while. Sakura finally noted that he didn't where any headband so as to give away what side he was on. Perhaps there was hope? She was tempted to take another step towards him, but held back. Instead, she chose to break the silence. "Why are you here then?" She asked quietly._

"_I had heard there were rumors of Itachi being close to Konoha." He paused for her confirmation; she gave none so he continued on. "I came to see if they were true."_

_Sakura was silent, her gaze directed on the grass below her. Disappointment again settled in. She too had heard the rumors, and she had hoped that it would bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but then she also hoped he would ask for their help. But no, she had known this would never happen. Still, she hesitated telling him, though somehow she wanted to help him. But, did she really want to help him complete his revenge? "I-." She stopped. If she told him, he would just leave again, and she didn't know if she could handle that. Her face set, her face lifted up to stare at Sasuke with determined green eyes. "I know." She stated. No, that wasn't true, she lied. Indeed, she had heard the rumors, and there were rumors of where the sightings were, however, she didn't know if they were true or if the place of the sightings were true. However, she wanted to go with him to prove she could take care of herself now. He may even buy it if he thought she was still the naïve little girl he once worked with._

"_Where?" He demanded, his control slipping for only a second, anxious for an answer, a step closer to his revenge._

_A smirk set on her lips, which caused Sasuke to open his eyes with surprise. Sakura's whole aura was different. She was stronger, he could tell, but somehow she was still his female teammate who would always be weaker than he. Still, he was surprised at the strength and determination she showed when she answered. "I wont tell you."_

"_What?" He growled. Not used to this Sakura, and he wasn't sure he liked it. _

"_I said," She repeated, her smirk and confidence growing _'He believes me!' _Sakura silently cheered. "I wont tell you unless…" She paused, waiting for a reaction. He gave none, only waited anxiously and obviously annoyed at her lack of cooperation. "… Unless you take me with you and I'll show you were it is."_

"_Why?" He growled. "Why would you still want to come with me after five years?"_

"_I-" She stopped. Why indeed. It was a good question she had never really asked herself. She couldn't still love him, right? She didn't know what he was like anymore. He probably wasn't the same man she fell in love with all those years ago – and yet… "I don't really know," She admitted, "but I do know that I feel alone when I'm not with you. These last five years…" Her voice shook with emotion, and she paused to control herself and gather her thoughts "even though I was surrounded by friends and family, I still felt alone. I don't feel that way around you, I don't feel that way now. I-" She paused again, looking off into the distance "I missed you." Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she again looked at him in the face. "Anyway, you wont find where Itachi is without me."_

"_I can ask someone else." Sasuke frowned unhappy and annoyed, but Sakura saw the confusion inside his eyes._

"_No you can't." She crossed her arms, sure of herself. "They will probably turn you in and even if you force it out of them, they'll report you as soon as you leave. Suspicions will arise if you kill a villager and I'll know that you were here anyway. Besides, can you really trust anyone else?"_

"_Can I trust you?" Sasuke snapped, not liking his options._

_Sakura's eyes softened, reminding Sasuke of the old Sakura. "Of course, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was soft and soothing. Sasuke turned away towards the lake, debating his options. He hated to admit it, but Sakura was right. Still, there was something wrong with Sakura, he just didn't quite know what. However, this didn't answer a question that had been plaguing his mind. Why had he chosen to ask Sakura? Why not someone else? Because he knew she wouldn't lie to him? Because he knew she would help him? He missed her? He didn't like any of them, yet here he was. _

_Nose wrinkled, Sasuke finally spoke, still facing the lake. "I wont defend you. You're on your own. I want you to leave as soon as you take me to Itachi and forget you ever saw me. Understand?"_

_A grin spread onto Sakura's face. This was more than she had expected. She felt giddy inside as she nodded her consent. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. "Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Her voice was excited. "I can defend myself now. You don't have to worry about me."_

_Sasuke glared at her annoyed she had forced him into this position, yet amused at her reactions. It brought back memories of old Team 7. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, his gaze was set hard on her, "We're leaving now."_

"_We don't need supplies?" She asked, suddenly unsure._

"_No." He answered, already walking away, preparing to jump onto the nearest tree branch. "I have all we'll need." That said, he took off, not bothering to wait for Sakura. In turn, Sakura also jumped onto the tree branch but paused to look back. Was she doing the right thing? Did she really want to leave Konoha? Naruto? Kakashi? All her other friends? She looked foreword at the disappearing figure of Uchiha Sasuke and made her decision. She'd come back soon enough, and it was worth it to spend even a little time with Sasuke. _

_And so, with that thought in mind, Sakura raced off to catch up with Sasuke and follow him outside the Konoha borders and into another adventure she was never prepared for._

**…TBC…**

So… are you confused? I hope not, here, I'll try to explain.

The story in italics is what would have happened if she hadn't dodged that kid in the beginning.

It's showing the parallels of what Sakura would have missed and what happened because of that difference. Um… still confused? Sorry, tell me if you're still confused and I'll try to explain in better the next chapter!

Review! Thanks!


	2. Missing Nin

Hm… yes, I'll give the last chapter seemed kind of boring, but this chapter has fighting in it, so this is where the 'action' comes in. So, thank-you for your patience and diligence in reading this, and I hope you are satisfied with this chapter!

**The Importance of a Second  
-Part 2; Missing nin -**

_It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was bright; casting its rays through the trees to light their path has the ninjas jumped from branch to branch. It made Sakura peaceful, happy almost, though she didn't dare close her eyes to bask in the beauty. In fact, though she could see the sun's rays through the trees, she couldn't see much else. Sasuke wasn't known for his patience and he was going from branch to branch as though there was no tomorrow. Still, Sakura smiled proudly, she was able to keep up with him – albeit with some trouble – but she still was able to stay to some degree behind him. Though, at times she wondered it Sasuke was going as fast as he could._

_From her position behind him, she took this time to study this older Sasuke. He didn't seem to change too much, especially in personality, if only colder. In some way, Sakura was a bit disappointed, but what else was she expecting? Sighing, she momentarily glanced down to maybe catch a glimpse of the scenery, but instead she caught sight of something else._

_"Sasuke-kun," She said, only loud enough for him to hear her comfortably. He didn't even slow down to be beside her, but kept his pace. "Sasuke-kun," She repeated, "I think we're being followed."_

_"I know." Sasuke replied. "He's been following us for a while now. Keep your guard up for an attack."_

_"Why don't we just attack him?" Sakura asked, uncertain. She didn't see it, but she felt Sasuke's annoyed frown at having to explain his reasoning._

_"He's a skilled ninja, that's probably why you didn't detect him. He's confident in his abilities and underestimates us. He mostly thinks we don't sense him and therefore thinks he has the element of surprise."_

_"But we do." Sakura finished, understanding. It was a different approach but she nodded her agreement._

_Just as though the ninja had heard them, Sakura sensed movement below and saw the ninja shoot straight up in the air, kunai in hand coming straight towards Sasuke._

**

* * *

**

"Are you going on a mission, Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno watched her daughter carefully as she gathered her weapons and medicine on her bed. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and the question, she nodded her answer to her mother.

"Can I ask when you'll return?" Her mother asked, her hand suddenly gripping the side of the door. Sakura cringed, pausing in her packing. Guilt washed over her when she heard the shakiness in her mother's voice. Just last year, Mr. Haruno was killed in battle on a mission and Mrs. Haruno was still nervous about Sakura going on any mission, not that Sakura blamed her. So, with great patience, Sakura turned with bag on shoulder and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I don't know when I'll come back, but I promise I will come back in one piece." Mrs. Haruno took her daughter's promise and nodded reluctantly, watching Sakura as she raced out the door to meet her teammates.

When Sakura turned the corner of her block, her running stopped and she slowed to a thoughtful walk. Her green eyes were filled with guilt. Honestly, she didn't know if she would come back. Retrieving Sasuke would be a difficult battle, especially if he had some of Orochimaru's men, not to mention the risk of running into Itachi! Sakura's gaze fell on the cherry blossom tree across the street and a sad smile graced her face. She wished she could spend more time enjoying the tree, for it may be her last time…

No, Sakura shook her head. Too many morbid thoughts! Her hand formed a fist and she looked at it carefully. Gone was the smooth, delicate skin she once had. They were now worn and hard from all her training and punching trees with her fists. She was no longer weak and she would come back!

**

* * *

**

_"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out her warning. Her hand immediately went for her pouch and pulled out a kunai. With all her strength and accuracy, she threw the kunai at the unknown ninja. Unprepared, the ninja was only able to dodge enough so that his arm was nicked, successfully knocking the ninja off his course. However, Sakura noted with awe, that the distraction was hardly necessary, Sasuke had long since disappeared from his spot._

_Sakura's head whipped around, trying to see, or even sense Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found! Her attention immediately focused on the ninja in front of her. She had certainly succeeded in getting his attention. Another kunai in hand, she prepared herself for the attack._

_He disappeared! Sakura cursed the ninja. He was fast! She didn't see him move! On pure instinct did she jump, throwing a kunai at the branch below her, where she had stood just one second ago. Had the ninja not been ready, it surely would have connected. Her eyes narrowed. Typical ninja to attack from behind but still, the question entered her thought process: where was Sasuke?_

_Noting her distraction, the ninja leapt up at Sakura with blinding speed, throwing multiple shuriken in her direction. She couldn't dodge it!_

_CLANG!_

_Sakura watched in awe as each Shuriken were met with a kunai to knock them off their course. The ninja, also on his way to Sakura, was hit by Sasuke's fist. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke disappeared again, only to reappear behind the ninja to deliver a crushing blow to his neck with his elbow. She watched as the ninja pummeled to the ground, head first._

_Sakura winced, tearing her gaze away from the ninja. He wouldn't be moving again judging by the awkward angle of his head. Her gaze moved to Sasuke, her green eyes filled with awe. So that was just some of what he had learned from Orochimaru. Such speed! Such accuracy!_

_Sasuke picked up some kunais embedded in the tree and once again began to move towards their goal as though nothing had happened, but Sakura wanted answers._

_"Who was that?" She questioned, following behind Sasuke._

_"A ninja."_

_"I can see that, but why was he attacking you?"_

_Sasuke only glanced back as though she was asking the stupidest question on the world, "I'm a missing nin, Sakura, I have more enemies than you can imagine."_

**

* * *

**

One, two, three, four ninja jumped from branch to branch, one following the other. The first ninja with clear eyes set to detect any motion that was out of place. The second ninja acted strangely similar to the dog in his coat while the ninja turned his head sniffing the air. The third ninja was right behind the dog boy's heels, slightly annoyed at being so far back in the line, and anxious to begin the action. His features were set and concentrating, but an excited smile lit up his whiskered face. Finally, last, as usual, was the pink-haired medic nin. She sighed, a bored look on her face. Last as usual. She resisted the need to stick out her tongue at the backside of each of the ninjas in front of her. Of course, it's not that she expected to be anywhere else, her job was more for clean up rather than the immediate battle, but it didn't stop her form feeling disappointed.

Sakura again, resisted rolling her eyes thinking of how monotonous this would be if Naruto wasn't there, getting close enough to Kiba's heels to trip him. Kiba, sensing this, would often turn his head back to growl or glare at the excited boy, warning him to back off. Sakura giggled under her breath as she watch Naruto, again, cause Kiba to stumble, this time he stopped abruptly and Sakura had to jump onto a higher branch to keep from bumping into Naruto who on the other hand had completely slammed into Kiba.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, his whiskered face getting dangerously close to Kiba's. "Don't stop so suddenly!"

"And don't try at trip me, idiot!" Kiba retorted, equally annoyed.

"Eh? I wasn't!" Naruto looked confused for a moment and Sakura sighed, putting her head in her hands. Naruto was probably so excited he didn't even notice. Kiba also realized this and was about to hit him, when he stopped, fist still held up in the air. His nose wiggled, a sign that something was in the air. Everyone paused, awaiting the news.

"Blood," Kiba said, lowering his fist. His face was serious as he looked over at Neji. "I think it's a little ahead."

The four ninja nodded to each other. It was an unstated caution. Be alert, it might be a trap. They proceeded in the previous order, this time with Naruto being careful where he stepped. It wasn't long until the four came across a broken and bloodied body on the ground. They all paused for a moment, checking the area – Neji with his Byakugan, Kiba sniffing the area while Sakura and Naruto tried to sense nearby chakra.

Finally, Neji nodded and Sakura went over to the body. She couldn't help but wince at the sight. Sure, she was getting used to blood, but she was still knew, and at first glance one could tell he was gone. There was blood surrounding his whole body from various cuts and wounds on his body, but what was more painful to look at was the odd angle his neck and arm laid. Still, she kneeled beside him and pressed a finger to his bloodied neck. She shook her head and stood up, her green eyes staring up at the trees. "It looks like he was in a fight and fell, hitting his head off of that rock," She pointed to a bloody rock a few feet away, "Then came to a stop here." She walked over to the rest of her team in silence.

"Shall I guess who it was?" Kiba started, his voice unsure of if he should continue.

"We're after Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her voice strong. "There are also burn wounds, and Sasuke-kun used a fire attack." She shrugged, her eyes averted but accepting.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group and Neji felt the need to speak, "We knew this was a possibility, so I need to know if you two can handle it."

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Kiba shifted his feet, "Well, then, can we get going, the smell is kind of strong." Neji nodded and jumped up on branch, then another and another, followed by Kiba. Before going off, Naruto gave Sakura a reassuring smile and his unspoken sign of his promise long ago. Sakura nodded, her fists clenched at her side. Yes, Sasuke-kun may have changed, but so had they and they were going to get him bad!

**

* * *

**

_It was pitch black outside of the mouth of the cave. Sakura could hear the night animals making their move while the early risers snored softly in their natural beds. A smile crept onto Sakura's face, grateful she had been taught how to listen carefully o her surroundings. She paused her concentration to examine the area around her. Of course, there wasn't much to see besides what little gravel was lit up inside the small cave. Sasuke was sitting across from her, beside the cave entrance, silent and unmoving as a dead man, but Sakura knew better. His sharp black eyes scanned every dark area around the outside of the cave and he listened carefully – probably even more carefully than she – for any disturbance in the night life._

_Sakura huddled closer to the small fire, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was chilly, but how much colder would she be if they had stopped where she originally wanted? It had a gorgeous view of the sky, but it was in the open chilly air, and it was much harder to guard. Sasuke had simply ignored her suggestion to stop there and continue on. She was annoyed at first of course, but mostly because he was ignoring her again._

"_This is much warmer place." She commented, and immediately gave herself a mental slap. _Well, that was one of your smarter comments_. Sakura sighed, another wave of silence passed over the two. Sakura wrinkled her nose, a habit she had adopted when annoyed. He hadn't changed that much, he was still as silent and brooding as ever. However, SHE had changed, and she wouldn't try to force him into a conversation. She'd show him that she had matured in the last five years - but how much longer could she take the silence?_

_That's why she was surprised when the next words spoken were not from her own lips. "Are you going to tell me where it is that we're headed?"_

_Sakura shook her head, knowing he could sense it, even if he wasn't looking at her. "You'll run off and leave me behind." Silence greeted her answer and she knew she was correct. "All I'll tell you is that we're heading north. We'll just keep going until we get to the place." -_ Because I really don't where we're headed either_. Not that he needed to know that of course. Silence again, and Sakura wondered how much longer she could take it._

**

* * *

**

Darkness surrounded the area, almost waiting to swallow the small team up. The only source of light came from the small fire built in the center of their little circle. Sakura shivered for a moment before folding her arms across her chest and lightly stomping her feet to keep herself warm. Unconsciously, she was moving closer and closer to the fire, craving warmth.

"Sakura," Naruto sat beside her, scolding her, "You should've brought a jacket."

"Obviously." She spat, annoyed at being told the obvious. Naruto sighed and stood up for a moment. Sakura ignored him, still staring off at the fire, hoping to share its warmth. A few seconds later, she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She turned to watch Naruto sit down again, her eyes wide.

"I'm used to the cold." He explained, "from my training when I went away from Konoha." There was a moment of silence. A smile rested on Sakura's face as she stared off into the fire, her mind wandering. She and Naruto and certainly gotten closer and she was glad he was with her for this mission.

The silence was broken by Naruto's unsure voice. "How are you holding up?" Sakura turned to look at Naruto, surprised by his sudden change in tone. His face was set into a thin line, something Sakura wasn't used to. Naruto's blue eyes never looked at her, only into the enchanting dance of the flames - his thoughts revolving around his old teammates. Sakura followed his gaze, her voice also unsure.

"I'm alright." She said softly. "I'm a little nervous and excited at the same time." She explained.

"Well," a voice broke in. Sakura's green eyes followed the movements of the dog boy beside her. Kiba sat down on a long to her left. He lifted up his faithful dog to his face, as though he was going to talk to it. The dog promptly flicked his pink dog out to lick Kiba's nose and he continued, "It's been five years hasn't it? It's a natural reaction. So," He put his dog down carefully onto the floor and turned to the fourth and silent member of their party. "What's the plan?"

Neji was sitting across from Sakura on the other side of the fire and it was tempting to get lost in the reflection of the fire in his white eyes. Neji's eyes traveled to each person for a moment before speaking, "I believe we should split up and search."

"What?" Naruto stood up, obviously unhappy with this decision. His fist was clenched as he raised it, a sure sign of protest. "What if someone meets him alone? We should fight together! Besides, Sakura-chan and I should stay together!"

"Naruto…" Sakura pulled on his orange coat jacket pulling him down to sit beside her once again. He calmed down a little with her hand still on his jacket, but his hands were still clenched into fists, unhappy at being told what to do when they were so close to seeing his previous teammate.

"If you would let me finish…" Neji continued, annoyed at being interrupted and even more annoyed that he was being questioned. Sakura caught his angry glare in Naruto's direction and once again pulled Naruto's shirt to warn him to keep peace with the other members. "Once he his found we will call the other members with this," He pulled out a small wire earphone. "Now, Naruto, I want you to head to the sand village. Kiba, you head back the way we came to make sure we didn't miss anything or to make sure Sasuke didn't back track. I will go towards the last sound sighting. Sakura will head north to the Rock country to meet with the scouting division. We'll meet back here before sunset. Understood?"

**

* * *

**

_Screw it. Sakura's nose wrinkled again. It had to have been at least a half hour without any word from either of them and Sakura was craving human contact. So, she asked a question that had been on her mind. "Are you still with Orochimaru?" Indeed, she had been wondering for quite sometime. She was also wondering why someone wasn't with Sasuke to help him out._

_Sasuke didn't seem too surprised when he answered, "No."_

_"Wh-"_

_"I don't need him anymore and I will not bow to his every whim."_

_Sakura felt a fire of hope burn inside her. There was hope! So Sasuke-kun had willingly left Orochimaru on his own, so maybe he would come back! A thought popped into her head, "So," She asked slowly, she had many questions she wanted answered, but if she wasn't careful, Sasuke would get annoyed and not answer any of them, "Was that one of Orochimaru's servants?"_

_"No." He said quickly, "He was too inexperienced. He was probably from one of the villages where I killed their ninja."_

_Again, silence enveloped the cave, but Sakura was too busy in her thoughts. For the first time, it truly hit her that Sasuke was a missing nin - a previous sound nin at that – and that meant he had probably killed mercilessly. Sakura looked down at the floor, suddenly very uncomfortable._

_"Regretting coming with me? Do you get it now, Sakura?" Sakura looked up in surprise at Sasuke. His eyes were hard as they looked at the wall ahead of him, avoiding her intense gaze. She felt herself relax again as she shook her head, a smile slowly creeping on her face._

_"No, I should have expected it, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you had to do missions and keep yourself alive. It's part of life. But, even with all that," Her eyes moved away again when she felt his intense gaze fall on her. " I don't think you would hurt me." She head Sasuke 'hmph' and shift around. Sakura smiled, using this as her chance. "I missed you, you know. I'm glad I can help you now."_

_Sasuke was silent and Sakura feared he was angry until she heard, "Get some rest. We have a lot of traveling tomorrow."_

**

* * *

**

Sakura grinned, Naruto's excitement was contagious! Especially now that they had split into their assigned directions, Sakura was on her own to travel at her own speed and without any backs to look at. She stretched her arms, soaking in the soft rays of the sun coming from the trees.

"Be careful." Came Neji's voice from her earpiece.

"Are you sure I can't go with Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto had argued a bit when they had woken up, but she could tell he was beginning to be excited about going off on his own as well. Stopping to check her surroundings, she noticed a small, barely noticeable path to her right. Curious, she took out the map from her backpack. It wasn't on the map. She shook her head and started for the next branch that would get her in the direction of the rock country, but stopped again. If they were looking for Sasuke, he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in the main path. He would go off it. His sense of direction was always good and he never worried about getting lost.

Making her decision, Sakura put the map back in her bag and began to jump to the right.

After ten minutes of jumping, Sakura began to become insecure about her decision. Wait! Movement behind her! Why hadn't she felt it before? Every insict in her told her to jump, and jump she did, just in time as she heard the sound of a kunai whip right passed her ear. Sakura whipped around to face her foe and froze. The ninja who had attacked her also stopped, his eyes widening for a moment before returning to normal. He dropped the hand that was ready to throw the kunai to his side and frowned.

Sakura also dropped the hand that was ready to reach for her kunai and stared, amazed at the person in front of her. "Sasuke-kun."

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke was angry. Why, why had he taken Sakura with him? He could have just grabbed someone else! Someone he didn't care about or had any past relationship! 'You trust me' came into his mind again. Those words! Sasuke's shoulders slumped with defeat. She was right. He DID trust her, and that was something he found to be quite rare after being with Orochimaru for so long. It was a weakness! SHE was a weakness! He glared over at her sleeping form. Again he asked himself, why?_

_He made a fist again. Yes, she was a weakness and he would have to protect her like always, but he hated having a weakness! – And yet, he felt this warmth inside he hadn't felt in a while. Sasuke frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. To kill Itachi, he had to be ride of all weakness and feelings. His cold black eyes fell on her sleeping form and he nodded with satisfaction. Yes, he would have to send her back to Konoha as soon as she led him to Itachi._

_Sasuke paused is thoughts - his muscles suddenly tense. It had become quiet – too quiet. Wait! Chakras coming closer! Sasuke cursed heavily and jumped up to nudge Sakura with his foot. "Get up!" He whispered harshly._

_Sakura's eyes were half lidded and she mumbled something unintelligible. Suddenly, her eyes widened, her memory coming back to her. She was going to telling Sasuke "Good morning" but the words quickly died on her lips._

_Sasuke's eyes were narrow with concentration, his muscles tense and his hand flexed beside his kunai pouch. "We need to leave. Now." Sakura nodded quickly and quietly. She grabbed her backpack and followed quickly after him. She heard Sasuke curse under his breath and stop and the entrance of the cave._

_"What is it?" She whispered._

_"They finally caught up." He cursed again, a kunai ready and in hand. " We're surrounded."_

* * *

Yay! The chapter is finally done!

Story notes: The next chapter should be the last, well, I guess that depends on how long and detailed I make my battle scenes, but there isn't much left. I suppose I could've made it longer and have more interaction, but I don't know if I could do it without making it seem to cliché and make it drag along, you know?

Random notes of chapter: Sorry if it seemed to be different writings at times. At one point I was trying to force myself, but really, then it doesn't turn out quite as good and I end up babbling, not to mention I jumped around a bit when I wrote this. So, just out of curiosity, did anyone else notice if my writing seemed a bit different at times?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review! Thanks a bunches!

Smile Jesus loves you!


	3. What If

"WHAT?!" They all cry as they realize – yes! - Joy-girl has updated!! Amazing!

I was looking over some of my old fics and I suddenly got the urge to write something, so here I am

I'm sure some of you may be wondering where on earth I disappeared to, and the answer is simple. I'm in college now and amazingly, I'm not on the computer much anymore and therefore, not on fan fiction much at all. I've also started to enjoy Naruto not for the couple factor, but for the simple joy of Naruto. So, this may be my last fan fiction for a while (unless I decide to revise things, which is possible). Enjoy!

ALSO NOTE: The majority of the story was written before the recent manga chapters in which **(SPOILER) **Sasuke destroys Orochimaru and grabs his own group, **(END SPOILER)** so I shall continue on with the original plan. If it seems a bit off, that's why. However, I will had some of his new attacks J

ANOTHER NOTE: I hate writing battle scenes – and guess what the majority of this chapter is? Bleeeeh. x.x

**-The Importance of a Second -**  
**.: Part 3; What if :. **

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated again, this time louder as though to be sure that she was seeing him. Her green eyes pleaded with him to be real, and yet she was afraid. Not afraid of him of course, but afraid of what he might have become or how he had changed. Was he still the same Sasuke-kun? Had Orochimaru taken over him? Even with these thoughts, she still couldn't raise a kunai against him. His onyx eyes held her captive and completely frozen.

Sasuke was still frowning, his kunai held tightly in his fist. This was indeed his old partner. There was no doubt about it. He briefly examined her changes. For the most part, she looked the same – pink hair, skinny, and hesitant. However, he could also sense that she had grown – not to his strength of course, but she wasn't the same weakling that he left crying on a bench all those years ago. His eyes met her green orbs again and he felt his fist involuntarily loosen his grip. He growled to himself. Why was he so comfortable with her?

Sakura took in a deep calming breath. This was the moment she'd been waiting for! For months she'd plan what she'd say to him if she found him again and yet now it had all escaped her. Sakura took a step towards him, determined not to be the baby she used to be. She would show him that she had grown and had earned her jounin title. She saw Sasuke watch her move with a careful eye. He was waiting for her to attack. Sakura slowly lifted her empty hand and opened her mouth, but no words came. She dropped her hand and waited for Sasuke to make the next move.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke's voice was harsh and demanding, but his throat was dry and he was less sure then he let on.

"You're looking for Itachi." Sakura said simply. She watched his eyes flash, the sharingan almost showing itself.

"Do you know where he is?" Sasuke's voice was tense, much tenser than before. His fist, which had become lax, now shook with emotion as he anxiously awaited her answer.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura felt her barriers break. She didn't want him to go after Itachi, yet what could she do but only delay him a little?

"Tell me!" Sasuke yelled, taking a step towards her. Sakura didn't move. She stood her ground but Sasuke could see the uncertainty swirling in the green depths. "Tell me, Sakura." Sasuke lowered his voice, almost pleading.

"What about Orochimaru?" Sakura changed the subject, unsure if she should let out any information.

"I'm not with him - obviously. Do not change the subject. Where is Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes began to show red around the edges.

"He's not controlling you?" Sakura asked. The news shocked her. For so long she had worried about Orochimaru's twisted words getting to Sasuke and controlling him, but it seems that her worries were unnecessary. Suddenly, she felt foolish for not believing in him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke had a one track mind when it came to his brother.

"Sasuke-kun-" Suddenly she was aware of the voices in her ear. Her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten? She was on a mission and she strayed from her path! What were they saying?

"Good to see you again, Sasuke." Suddenly, the voices matched with what she was hearing in her other ear. They were here surrounding herself and Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

_Sakura felt her ninja senses kicking in full force. She felt chakra from above, to the side – all around. "Who?" She asked shortly. Even through all her training, she felt the ninja were strong and she was without good ammunition aside from her usual kunai pouch and a few other tricks in a bag she was always kept at her side. Her eyes narrowed – no. She would prove herself and make good use of all the attacks Tsunade had taught her._

"_Sound ninja. Orochimaru's not too happy that I ran away." His eyes quickly transformed into the red sharingan. He scanned the area, analyzing the opponents. "They are tough Sakura, Orochimaru wouldn't send weak ninja. I won't protect you."_

_Sakura spared a moment to send a smirk at Sasuke, "Didn't you know, Sasuke-kun, I've also improved while you were away."_

_Sasuke paused before continue, his eyes never stopped watching the ninja's movement. "I'll take the right, you on the left. I usually work alone, so don't expect me to specifically avoid you." Sakura nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. She was trained for this. She would prove herself._

The first kunai was thrown from a ninja to the right. Both Sakura and Sasuke dodged, jumping in different directions. The exploding tag on the kunai went off – signaling the start of the fight.

Sasuke was fighting two at a time. There were four on his side. He could sense another four by Sakura and a last one somewhere else, probably watching and waiting for the perfect time. Kunai's smashed together. Sasuke had hit the flying object with his own kunai at the last minute. No time to worry about his old teammate. He was right about Orochimaru sending skilled ninja, but he could still handle them if he could only concentrate!

_Sakura jumped straight in the air, dodging the diving ninja. Her hands flew in rapid motion performing jitsu's that flew into her head from her years of training. There were suddenly four Sakura's, each one taking a ninja. The original took on the toughest. He was standing six branches away from her. Just – standing there! She could tell he was smirking at her and it was all she could do to stop her own smirking. He was taking her too lightly. She knew that, and that was why she was using a simple jtsu. She would take the strongest one by surprise and hopefully eliminate him before things got too rough. Sakura jumped in the air, outside of the ninja's view and performed more hand motions. She was now right above the ninja._

_The strong ninja suddenly raised his head and also jumped a kunai raised, ready to stab her through. "You think you can beat me by coming from above? How weak do you think I am?" He laughed as the kunai went through her stomach. Sakura's green eyes widened and the ninja found great joy in her pained look._

"_How stupid do you think I am?" The voice didn't come from above him like he had planned, nor did it sound pained. The voice came from under him. He only briefly noticed the figure above him disappear in a cloud of smoke. The girl was flying up at him with a fist full of chakra. It connected and sent him flying into another ninja also fighting with one of her clones. "That went better than I thought. He really was underestimating me." She was only allowed a short amount of relief, for the two ninja on their feet now knew she wasn't one to be taken lightly. Sakura stood tall and got in a fighting stance, quickly formulating plans of her own._

**

* * *

**

Sakura could feel Sasuke's penetrating eyes glare at her. "You led them here." His voice was harsh and accusing. "You were a decoy."

Sakura could only stare and watch in horror. This was in no way her intention! Yet, how could she ever convince Sasuke of this? "Sasuke-kun," She took a step towards him, her eyes begging for understanding "I-"

"Save it." Sasuke took a fighting stance and eyed the opponents. Neji was blocking Sasuke on one side, Tenten was to his right and Shikamaru and Ino to his left. Naruto appeared behind Sakura and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Naruto watched Sasuke for any signs of Orochimaru. Hope soared through his veins when he recognized his old friend's eyes. Though colder, it was still Sasuke.

"Are you ready to come back with us?" Naruto took a step towards Sasuke and in front of Sakura. Memories of his last attempt to bring Sasuke back to the village came into his mind and he knew this wouldn't be easy.

Sasuke scanned the area, sizing up the odds of his escape. Neji would be especially hard to get through. Ino probably was one of the weaker ones, but she was also teamed up with Shikamaru. Naruto stood in front of him with Sakura and while he could get past Sakura, Naruto might not be so easy and that left Tenten. Yes, Sasuke thought, Tenten would be his best bet. Still, they had all greatly improved, but so had he.

Wait – more chakras coming this way. The other ninja present also noticed the oncoming chakras. "Sound ninjas." Sasuke explained. Good, the lead ninja would fight the sound and he could escape during the chaos. Again he glared at Sakura, angered, but shocked at the feeling of betrayal he was feeling. Why did he have to feel so comfortable around her? If only he'd been paying attention! Still, who thought the sweet Sakura would stoop to be a decoy to catch her crush.

Soon the sound ninja were upon the leaf and kunais were thrown.

**

* * *

**

_Deep brown eyes closed to focus his attention on his senses. His fingers flexed around the kunai in his hand. To the left? No, he could sense chakras fighting at a high level, but it was not who he was looking for. There! He could see a small pink chakra area to his right. It's true, the first one had underestimated her, and even the second one, but there were now two standing and they were not going to underestimate this pink-haired kunouchi. The brown eyes opened and his hands moved. The pink chakra moved as well. There was movement beside him and his partner jumped beside him. "She's trying to throw us off." He murmured._

_The brown eyed ninja glared in the direction he heard the voice coming from. "Thank you captain obvious. Here's a thought – don't get distracted." The ninja also failed to mention that the pink chakra was coming straight for his partner. The browned eyed one moved to the side, as his partner was confused only for a moment – but that moment caused him the fight as Sakura smashed his stomach in with her chakra filled fist._

_Sakura quickly stood up straight after making sure the ninja was out and studied the brown-eyed ninja. She also noted he was doing the same, but – "You're blind." Sakura pointed out._

_"And you are very perceptive."_

_Neither ninja moved, but both were ready to fight at any moment._

_"Why didn't you warn your partner?" Sakura asked, curiosity nagging at her. This ninja obviously knew she was coming._

_"I didn't like him much. He would've gotten in the way of our battle. You're strong. I have to say I didn't expect this, but now I can enjoy a good fight."_

**

* * *

**

Just as Sasuke predicted, there was chaos. However, despite the distractions, the leaf ninja would not let Sasuke out of their sights. Whether it be Naruto, Neji, or even TenTen, Sasuke was finding it difficult to escape like he had planned. Sure, he could easily dodge one of the ninja, however, as soon as he got past the leaf ninja blocking his way, a sound ninja would try to fight him. Sasuke ground his teeth together in annoyance at his popularity.

For a brief moment, Sasuke found himself watching the others fight. They had improved. The leaf ninja were easily over powering the sound. He did notice, however, that the pink haired decoy seemed distracted. She was keeping the most tabs on him. Suddenly he was very aware of an extra sound ninja coming up behind her. Fighting the urge to be her protector once again, he only watched as the ninja cut deeply into her side while she tried to dodge both ninja attacking her at the same time.

Sakura fought back a scream. She hadn't noticed the ninja coming up behind her until it was too late. She was concentrating too much on Sasuke and barely enough on the ninja in front of her. She was taking them too lightly just as she had thought they would. Holding her side, Sakura lifted onto both feet, while still hunched over with one hand on her wound. Both ninja were now facing her. One had a mask on, but she knew that he was grinning just as much as the other.

"Try to pay more attention." The ninja without the mask on said, sadistically licking the blood off of the kunai he had just cut her with. "We still want to have more fun with you."

"You are not putting in your full effort." Said the masked ninja. "Do not insult me." Despite the mask, Sakura could still see his eyes, however they were not staring at her, but rather through her. He was going to be trouble. He was blind, but well made up for it with his other senses.

"I'm sorry." She grimaced as she tried to stand up straighter. "I'll try harder this time."

Without warning, Sakura's hands flew into a frenzy and she disappeared. It only took a moment for the blind one to sense her above them. He looked up to see her taunting them on a tree branch above them. The unmasked ninja eagerly jumped up to fight her only to have her jump up one branch higher. "Quit running away!" He yelled, and then looked down to yell at his partner. "Come help me!" The blind ninja shook his head. His partner was foolish and being easily manipulated into a trap. Not even bothering to wait for his partner, the unmasked one jumped up to follow Sakura. He grinned when he noticed that she was once again distracted by Sasuke. "I told you," he said pulling out his kunai and placing it into a slicing position. "Pay attention!" His kunai sliced through, but no blood came. Instead, he only heard the pounding of a chakra charged fist on the other side of the tree. With no time to jump away, the unmasked ninja was bombarded with tree bark as he fell thirty feet to his doom.

Sakura got ready to jump away as the tree heavily shook, but her wound did not allow her to do it as easily as she would have liked. Instead, she began to fall to the side. Only after being hit by quite a few branches on the way down was she able to successfully hold on to the tree.

Sakura panted and took a moment to catch her breath. Unfortunately, the blind ninja did not need a breather. Sakura looked up to see the blind ninja over her with a sword, ready to strike. Just as he was about to say a few words, he suddenly jumped, but he wasn't fast enough. He was bombarded with kunai from three different sides and also fell to the ground to join his dead partner.

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke barely had time to watch as the latest ninja fell to the ground after meeting the sharp end of his long sword. His sharingan eyes caught movement to his right and he barely dodged. He was getting tired. These guys weren't the most difficult ninjas he had faced, but there were too many of them, and the skilled ones were left._

_Resisting the urge to use the cursed seal in fear weakening his defenses against Orochimaru, Sasuke had to fight with his own power. Not that Sasuke wasn't strong, he just did not have the added bonus of wings and super powers. He did not need Orochimaru to beat Itachi – or at least that's what he told himself._

_"CHIDORI!"_

_One more down; two more left to go. Sasuke spared a brief moment to look over on Sakura's end despite his non caring attitude. Surprise and pride welled up inside him as he realized there was just one ninja left. However, those emotions were overridden by worry when he noticed that she looked very tired and injured._

_"Don't forget about us!" Another ninja came at Sasuke, but was quickly taken out due to Sasuke new sense of urgency._

_CRACK!_

_A sound like thunder echoed through the forest. Sasuke barely had time to dodge the tree that was swiftly falling in his direction. His opponent, however, was not so fortunate and was falling down with the tree on top of him._

_Without regard to see if the ninja was surviving the fall, Sasuke turned to see Sakura's fist still radiating from the last of her chakra. Time seemed to slow down when her green eyes opened wide has two kunais were thrown deep into her stomach by her enemy who had just enough energy to throw them a split second before he was pierced my splinters of wood._

_Sasuke heard a scream, but he wasn't sure if it was Sakura's, his enemies, or his own._

**

* * *

**

Naruto was frantic to say the least. After he and Tenten had stop the masked ninja from harming his dear Sakura-chan, she had thanked them politely and gone to heal the injured Kiba. It wasn't until halfway through the healing when Kiba was calling out to Sakura did Naruto curse himself for not noticing her sweating and the growing red spot on her side.

Now with their healer out cold and unable to heal herself, they have to rush back to the village to get her healed before she lost more blood.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped his constant watch and worry over Sakura to give his attention to Neji. "You are probably the fastest, so you may leave now to get Sakura back." Naruto eagerly nodded his head and quickly, but as gently as he could, gathered her frail body into his arms. "Be careful, Naruto." Neji warned. "Do not cause her to move unnecessarily."

"I know that!" Naruto snapped, though mentally trying to keep in mind what Neji said. Before he headed on his way, he nodded his head in Sasuke's direction. "What about him?"

While Sasuke had been fighting and distracted by a sound nin, Shikamaru had been able to take control of Sasuke long enough to throw his weapons and to hold him still so that another leaf ninja could hold him down with chakra filled ropes.

Surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't put up as much fight as they thought. Even as Ino still shamelessly flirted with him occasionally, she couldn't help but notice that his gaze would sometimes fall onto the injured jounin.

"We'll take care of him." Neji assured Naruto.

Naruto nodded, carefully adjusted Sakura in his arms and said directly to Sasuke, "I'll see you back at home in the leaf village," before he was off as fast as he could without injuring Sakura further.

Sasuke watched his former teammates leave with disdain. They were so… irritatingly persistent! Konoha was NOT his home anymore and it had not been for quite some time – and he certainly didn't want it to be – especially not now that had this even more irritating feeling of betrayal.

"You know…" Sasuke heard a voice beside him. However, he still refused to look in the face of who he knew was the annoying Kiba. Instead, he glared up at the blue fluffy cloud, annoyed at the happiness of the sky. "We all had these headsets on." Sasuke didn't have to look to know that the boy was fingering the contraption. Sasuke patiently waited for him continue… sort of…

"I cannot possibly see how this relates to me." Sasuke snapped.

"Sakura's original route she was supposed to go was about a mile that way," Kiba continued while jerking his thumb in another direction. He ignored Sasuke's growl and the pink ninja's name. "We didn't know she was coming this way, and I highly doubt she knew about us being able to hear her conversation." Sasuke stopped his growling and eyed Kiba carefully as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Actually, it was Naruto's idea to keep extra tabs on Sakura, so he never got very far from her, and the rest of us were coming back from scouting, so she really didn't know we were that close."

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked, this time his voice was less harsh.

"Sakura did not mean to turn you into us like this, so chill. She really didn't know we were listening and knew were she was." Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're so untrusting even with all Naruto and Sakura has done for you." Kiba began walking away shaking his head. "I don't know why they try. You're such a jerk and…." His voice was lowering as muttered to himself, totally ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, didn't have a problem with this. He was finally absorbing the information.

**

* * *

**

_Despite the gloomy looking start to the day, it was now bright as the rays of sun peeked through the trees. If you moved a bit you could see fluffy looking clouds in the sky and the occasional bird flying overhead._

_Sasuke was angry at the sky for being so happy. He was angry at himself for being angry. Most of all, he was angry at Sakura for being so injured. Why did he go back to Konoha? Why did she follow him? Why did he let her fight? Why?_

_"You idiot." Was all he could manage to say as she lay in his arms bleeding her life away. She smiled weakly and tried to chuckle to cover up the shame she felt. Again, she failed as the chuckle turned into a cough._

_"I am really pathetic right now." She admitted. Still, she could help but feel nice knowing she was in Sasuke arms – now if only she could feel it…_

_"You really are an idiot." He still said; though his voice was not harsh, but almost sounded broken._

_"I think," Sakura said despite the fact she knew she was using too much energy to talk. If she had been so pathetic before, why stop now? "That you're the idiot -" she had to pause to weakly wipe away the blood from her mouth, "for leaving us."_

_"Why did you come with me." Sasuke demanded. He wanted some reason – something to think upon other than 'I failed her' or maybe concentrate on her stupidity._

_Sakura still held onto the weak smile as she answered, "Itachi." She said simply. Her voice was getting weaker. Sasuke unconsciously pulled her closer as she opened her mouth to say more, "…missed you."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes. He was fighting the old feelings of protection and friendship back. Now was not the time to be feeling this again. He should just put her down and leave before more of the ninjas come – or worse, leaf ninja come and find Sakura dying in his arms._

_-Dying-_

_Sasuke was pulled back into reality when he saw Sakura's eyes scrunch shut. "Dying is no fun." She whimpered out. Her dulling green eyes drifted over to coal eyes, "But I beat 'em."_

_"Yes you did." He could see the consciousness and life leaving her._

_"…not weak anymore…"_

_"No." Sasuke held her closer, not sure what else to say._

_"…love you."_

_What could he do? Against everything his head was telling him, he gently bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead just as her eyes closed shut and the smile graced her bloodied lips._

_When he pulled up, he knew she was gone. He also noticed a strange clear wetness that had fallen upon her face. Was it her tears? It would make sense since she was so pathetic, weak, and overall girly…_

_No. He discovered it was his own tears when he wiped his face. Sasuke did not cry! Especially not over a girl he left many years ago! Sure, she was his friend and teammate, but that was so long ago! Those feelings should be long gone!_

_So why did he feel so bad? Why did it feel like he had failed so miserably?_

_Now is brain was going over things that he could have done to prevent this._

_What if he hadn't gone to Konoha in the first place? What if he hadn't spoken to Sakura? What if he had made her stay in the village? What if he had forced the information out of her? What if he had left her somewhere in the forest? What if? What if?_

_What if something had been different?_

**

* * *

**

"…be okay?…"

"Close…. Time will tell…"

"Don't let … in!"

"…good for her…bring her back…"

She wanted to respond, but she couldn't. As hard as she tried, she wanted them to know she was okay. Still, there was this nagging feeling of sad feelings that was pulling her back…

"…Sakura…."

**

* * *

**

Silence.

This was the first thing that registered in Sakura's tired brain. Everything was silent. Maybe her ears weren't working? No… there… she could hear a short beeping noise.

Okay, she was a medic ninja. She didn't need to guess where she was. She tried to sit up – nothing.

'_Okay_,' she determined, '_Let's smart small then_.'

Slowly she was able to move a finger in her right hand, and then another. She tried to move her left hand, but something was blocking…

"Oi! I felt something! SAKURA-CHAN!"

'_Ahhh… Naruto! Too loud!_'

"Naruto! Shut-up! You're going to make her not want to get up!" Sakura heard Ino's voice.

"Why wouldn't she want to wake up? We're all here!"

A person cleared their throat before continuing, "Some of us are here to watch him." – Sakura assumed there was some gesturing as to who this '_him'_ person was.

"Why is he here, anyway?" She heard Lee whine. "He stole the heart of my beautiful flower!"

Sakura suddenly felt anxious about getting up and her hand moved, this time it was more obvious.

"Sakura." Sakura's head moved vaguely to the sound of her sensei's voice. "It's time to get up." He said gently. She felt his hand squeeze the hand that was not being squeezed and pulled by Naruto. "Someone is here to see you."

"What are you talking about," She heard Naruto snort. "We're all here to see her."

"But," Ino went on snobbishly, "you know Sakura would be more excited to see Sasuke-kun!"

As Naruto argued with Ino, Sakura fought hard to be awake. She wanted to see all the faces that were anxiously awaiting her awakening.

-

"Guys! You're so troublesome! Look at Sakura!" It was Shikamaru's annoyed voice that broke the group from their arguing to see Sakura's eyes peeled open and looking around the room. On either side of her was Kakashi and Naruto. Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata were at the foot of her bed and Sakura could see Sasuke in a corner surrounded by two guards. A smile crept on her face as she tried to say a greeting, but a nurse immiediately came busling in and ushering everyone out demanding that the patient needed her rest!

"Wait." Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke the one who was opposed to leaving. "I just have something short to say." He eyed his guards. They were unwilling to leave, but with a comforting (and mildly threatening) look from Kakashi, they, and the nurse, allowed Sasuke to have a brief moment alone with Sakura.

"Some idiot told me about the earphones and that you were unknowingly followed." His nose crinkled up. "Of course you wouldn't know, because you're weak like that." Sakura's eyes lowered and Sasuke sighed, gritting his teeth. "Still, you have improved a lot. I'm not promising anything. I will defeat Itachi, but there may be something worked out with Tsunade."

Sasuke stopped, unsure if he wanted to say anymore. It seemed easier since Sakura was still too weak to say anything. She only blinked with surprise before a smile (as wide as she could in her state) spread across her face and she made an attempt to nod. "Don't hurt yourself anymore." Sasuke commented as he turned to go.

Before he had turned the handle, he said as an afterthought, "I'm glad you're still alive." And left.

It just felt right.

**THE END**

Okay, so this wasn't nearly as good as I thought it would be. In fact, I thought it was downright bleh. Like, I think the idea is very interesting and fun to think out, but everything just seems so… cliché and boring to me. Maybe it's just me?

But you did all get everything that happened? The parallels? The lead ninja never found Sasuke in the "possible" scenario because they weren't able to follow Sakura. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask me :)

Anyway, I did at least finally finish it. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I hate writing fighting scenes, and look! They were all over the place :P Ah, well…

Anyway, I'm currently rather depressed and frustrated with life, so if you wanted to share some reviews, that would make me feel a little better and accomplished


End file.
